


Philip and Mr. Thomas

by sorryforthesinning



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, short and sweet, this may possibly get a part two??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthesinning/pseuds/sorryforthesinning
Summary: "bring your kid to work" day where pip gets lost and jeff has No Idea it's his political enemy's kid and helps pip find his dad with a few cute adventures. Until they then find alex and pip is overjoyed to see dad again while thomas shrivels up on the inside wheezing to himself "oh god there's more of them"





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off this ask: http://midnigtartist.tumblr.com/post/155860504743/i-was-literally-thinking-abt-philip-and-possible

Alexander Hamilton had Philip when he was twenty years old. At the time he was engaged to Elizabeth Schuyler, and things had been going perfectly, that was until two years after Philip was born, both Alex and Eliza could feel the passion they had for each other slowly die out, resulting in the two of them making a mutual agreement to break it off. Alexander, not wanting to be a drop beat dad, still did his best to help provide for Philip, helping Eliza pay for food, clothes, and toys, and he would have Philip on the weekends, which he always looked forward to. That was 3 years ago, Philip is now 5 and is constantly the light of Alexander's life.

On the friday of this particular weekend was "Bring Your Child To Work Day", Philip was absolutely ecstatic when Alexander picked him up from Eliza's house. As soon as Alex had parked his car on the side of the road, Philip was already running out the door and down the drive way to meet him.

"Theres my little sunshine!" Alexander laughed as he shut his car door, he walked around the front of his car and knelt down on the sidewalk and opened his arms.

"Daddy!" Philip shouted as he jumped into his fathers arms at full force, almost knocking them both to the ground.

"Philip Hamilton, you know you're not supposed to run out the door like that!" Eliza reprimanded as she walked out of the door with a lunch box in her hand.

"Sorry, Momma," Philip apologized, giggling a bit as he was lifted from the ground and propped up slightly on his father's hip.

"Heres his lunch: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with the crust taken off, an apple, baby carrots, and a juice box," Eliza listed the contents of the box as she handed it to Alexander, who took it with his free hand.

"Did you put the brownie in there?" Philip asked hopefully, looking to his mother.

"No, because brownies are for dessert, which comes after dinner, not lunch," Eliza explained as she poked her son on the nose, laughing a bit as he pouted.

"Thanks again for packing his lunch, Liz. Like I said I would have done it myself, but Herc and Laf stopped by last night, drunk, and ate all the good food I had," Alexander explained himself for probably the millionth time.

"Don't worry about it Alex, just make sure you stop by the store on your way home and stock back up, and next time they show up drunk, don't let them in," Eliza said, putting her hands on her hips to emphasis the last part.

"That's a lot easier said than done" Alex chuckled to himself, thinking back to the last time he tried not to let them in when they were drunk off their asses, he could hear Hercules crying on the ground outside of the door while Lafayette was shouting obscenities in french. They ended up getting in anyways, though Alex still wasn't sure how. Eliza sighed halfheartedly then leaned down a bit to kiss her son on the cheek.

"You two should get going now. You don't want to be late now do you?" Eliza smiled softly at the two of them.

"No ma'am!" Alexander and Philip chirped in unison.

Alex walked to the door of the back seat and opened it with the hand holding his son's lunch box. Leaning in a bit, he set the box down next to Philip's booster seat, then took Philip off his hip and strapped him into his seat.

"Got everything?" Alexander asked his son; after a second of thinking Philip nodded, and with that Alex leaned back out of the car, letting Philip and Eliza exchange goodbyes before softly closing the door.

"Drive safe!" Eliza waved as Alex opened the driver side door.

"Will do!" Alex assured before getting into his car. After shutting his door and starting up the car both he and philip waved a final goodbye to Eliza before driving away. After her house was no longer in sight Alex turned to his son.

"I'll stop and get you a brownie on the way," he said with a smile, turning back to watch the road as Philip cheered excitedly.

After stopping at the store to buy a brownie they made their way to Alexander's office. After getting out of the car Alex took his son's hand as they walked into the office building. Alexander sighed to himself in relief, he hadn't ran into Jefferson yet, which was a good sign; usually the two ended up bumping into each other at the office doors, and usually got into a fight about who was going through the doors first.

Alexander absolutely hated his coworker Thomas Jefferson, they always ended up in heated debates about one thing or another, TV shows, sports, video games, politics, you name it, they've fought about it. Alex despised everything that was Thomas; his stupid dark curly hair, his constant five'o clock shadow, the stupid smirk he seemed to always be wearing, his toned arms, the way that when he and Alex got into fights some curls will fall into his face. Wait, what was he thinking about again? oh right how much he hates him.

Before he knew it Alex and his son were in his office. He grabbed the chair on the other side of his desk and moved it next to his chair so his son could see what he was doing, after they both sat down Alex began to explain to Philip what it is that he does, he wasn't sure if Philip really understood it all but he continued to explain anyways. 20 minutes into his explanation (sometimes Alexander really didn't know when to shut up) there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in!" Alex called out to whoever was on the other side.

"Good morning, Alexander," George Washington greeted as he walked through the door.

"Oh mr. Washington, good morning!" Alexander greeted back, standing from his chair.

"Is this your boy?" Washington asked as he walked to Alex's desk, smiling warmly at the small boy.

"Yes, this is Philip. Philip, this is my boss, mr. Washington, say hello," Alex introduced the two, motioning for Philip to greet his boss.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Philip said happily, smiling back at Washington.

"So well mannered," Washington chuckled a bit at the greeting.

"Thank you, sir, I do try," Alex smiled.

"Anyways Alexander, would you mind coming with me to my office for just a minute?" Washington asked. Now donning a more professional tone, which made Alex gulp down the sudden lump in his throat.

"Yes, sir. Right away," he agreed and turned to Philip, "Pip, you can walk around, but don't leave my office alright? I don't want you getting lost," he told his son, who nodded in response, and with that Alexander followed Washington out of his office.

Philip hopped down form his chair and started walking around his father's office, scanning over all the books on the shelfs, and picking up and examining a few knick knacks. It didn't take long until Philip was board out of his mind, and, seeing as kids will be kids, he opened the door and slipped out of the office; he wasn't going to go far, just walk around in the hallways a bit and look around.

After about 10 minutes Philip decided it was probably about time that he went back into his father's office, he didn't want him to come back before he did after all. He turned on his heel and started walking back, but quickly he realized he didn't know where he was anymore, all the doors looked the same and nothing on the walls looked like the things that were hanging around his father's office. Panic began to set in as he ran up and down the winding hallways trying to find something that looked familiar, he was too busy looking at the walls to notice the wall of human in front of him, which he ran directly into. With a grunt he fell to the ground onto his behind, looking up at what knocked him down he was met with a very tall man with black curly hair going in every direction, who, after a second of confusion, turned around and knelt down to his level.

"Well hey there kiddo, what are you doing here?" the man asked softly, like he didn't want to scare the child off.

"U-uh, my dad brought me.." Philip answered nervously.

"Oh yeah, its bring your kid to work day isn't it? where's your dad?" the other questioned, looking around.

"I.. don't know, I can't find his office," Philip admitted quietly.

"Thats not good, I'll tell you what, I'll lend you a hand and help you find your pops, how's that sound?" the man asked as he stood, but he still leaned down to reach a hand out to Philip.

"Sounds good, what's your name?" Philip asked as he took the mans hand, after he was pulled up he dusted himself off.

"The names Thomas Jefferson, but you can just call me Thomas," Thomas smiled down at Philip, who flashed a smile back, his nerves calming.

"My name is Philip, but you can call me Pip," Philip copied the other, giggling slightly as the other raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well then, Pip, lets go find your dad," Thomas said, reaching out his hand for Philip to take, just as a precaution that the child doesn't wonder off without him noticing. Philip took his hand with a smile.

"Now, what do you remember being around your dad's office?" Thomas asked as they began walking down the long hallway.

"Um, there was a table by the door that had some pink flowers on it, and there was a painting of an old guy on the wall," Philip recalled as he looked around.

"That lowers it down to.. still a lot, is there anything else you remember?" Thomas inquired, hoping Philip could remember some sort of definable feature.

"...On the way to his office I remember seeing a water dispenser," Philip answered, now searching for a water dispenser as a land mark.

"Hm, okay, that slims it down a bit. How about we go to the nearest water dispenser and you can tell me if it looks familiar?" Thomas proposed, Philip nodded and let the tall man lead him to the water dispenser. After a bit of walking they reached the dispenser; Philip looked around, hoping something would look familiar, but nothing did.

"This isn't it.." Philip said dejectedly, losing hope in finding his father.

"Hey don't get all down in the dumps. Tell you what, the break room is just around the corner, we can stop in there and grab a snack; and who knows, while we're there your dad might come in," Thomas offered, trying to cheer the other up.

"Alright.." Philip agreed, still feeling helpless.

Thomas lead him to the break room. He pulled out a chair for Philip and walked to the fridge, as Philip sat down in the chair he was offered Thomas pulled a brown paper bag out of the fridge, he pulled out a thermos and a cookie, Philip's eyes instantly lighting up at the sight of the confectionary. After grabbing two spoons from the drawers he walked back to the table and sat down across from Philip, he handed the spoon and the cookie to the boy and unscrewed the lid of his thermos, instantly starting to eat the contents.

"What is that?" Philip asked, not wanting to eat it without knowing what it was first.

"Brunswick stew, try it," Thomas explained, motioning to the thermos with his spoon. Philip looked inside of the thermos and instantly recoiled.

"Ew! that looks so gross!" he grimaced.

"Hey, its a total comfort food where I'm from! don't diss the stew," Thomas said defensively, digging his spoon into the stew for another bite.

"Where are you from?" Philip asked. Now curious as to what kind of place would eat something like that for comfort.

"The good ol' state of Virginia," Thomas answered after swallowing the mouth full of stew.

"Oh cool! what's it like in Virginia?" Philip asked, wanting to know more about the state Thomas grew up in. Thomas began explaining what life was like in his home state, and telling stories about things that happened to him as a kid; by the time he had finished 20 minutes had probably passed, Thomas had finished the stew, and Philip had long finished his cookie.

"We should get back to looking for your dad, I'm sure he's worried sick about you," Thomas said after he had put the thermos back into the paper bag and put his spoon in the sink. Philip agreed and hopped down off of his chair. Taking Thomas' hand again they walked out of the break room and continued their search.

They had walked halfway down the hall before Philip tripped over his own feet; too preoccupied with looking around for anything that seemed familiar to watch his footing. With a yelp he fell face first into the hard wood floor.

"Oh shit!" Thomas exclaimed. Getting down on one knee he helped Philip sit up, looking him over for any injuries and spotting a small cut on his lip.

"You okay?" he asked as he and Philip stood back up, watching the other carefully.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Philip reassured as he touched a finger to the cut on his lip, his eyebrows furrowing with worry at the sight of the small bit of blood that transferred onto his finger.

"There's a first aid kit in my office, we can stop in there and fix your lip up. Come on, it's just at the end of the hallway," Thomas offered his hand out to Philip once again, who took it without a second thought.

Once they reached Thomas' office Philip took in the sights of his new surroundings as he was lead to the other's desk. He noted that it seemed a lot tidier than his father's office; he even had a little bowl of candy sitting on his desk. Rounding the corner to the other side of his desk Thomas patted his chair as an invitation for Philip to take a seat in it. He climbed up; struggling for a just a moment (he may have been just a tad shorter than your average 5 year old), once he was up he settled himself in as Thomas rummaged through the desk drawers trying to find his first aid kit.

Upon finding the kit he set it on his desk and opened it with a click. He pulled out a cotton ball and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide, uncapping it and putting the cotton ball over the opening, he held it there while tipping it upside down for a second to soak the cotton with the topical antiseptic. Thomas then set the small bottle on his desk and turned to Philip, kneeling down he began to gently wipe away the now semi-dried blood on the others lip with the cotton. Once he thought the cut was clean enough he tossed the cotton ball into the trash under his desk and stood.

"Until it's fully healed be careful not to get anything on it while you're eating, we don't want it getting infected now do we?" Thomas questioned with a warm smile.

"No, sir!" Philip smiled, putting a hand up to his head imitating salute, this action making Thomas chuckle as he turned back to his desk, now starting to put the first aid kit away.

While Thomas was working on cleaning up Philip hopped down from his seat, now wondering around the others office as he waited. As he scanned over one of the book shelfs he noticed a book that was laying on top of the others, it looked as if someone had taken it out of the shelf recently and didn't feel like putting it back in its original spot. Now curious he pulled it out and looked it over, it was a yearbook, it had scribbles of peoples signatures all over the front.

"Is this yours?" Philip asked as he flipped it open, scanning the signatures and messages people wrote on the inside.

"Oh yeah, that's my yearbook from my senior year of high school," Thomas answered as he put the first aid kit back into his desk drawer. He then walked over to Philip as the younger flipped through the pages, who halting as something caught his eye.

"Whose that?" he questioned, pointing to a picture of a student who was circled with a pen.

"That's my friend James Madison," Thomas said as he kneeled down beside Philip.

"Why is he circled?" Philip inquired as he looked over to Thomas.

"He was my best friend, still is actually. You know what he works here too, ya wanna go pay him a little visit?" Thomas asked motioning his head to the door.

"Yeah!" Philip said excitedly, making quick work of closing the yearbook and putting it back on the shelf. Thomas took the others hand and lead him out of his office.

"His office is on the 4th floor so lets get on the elevator," Thomas stated as they walked down the hallway, making their way to the elevator.

After arriving on the 4th floor they walked to James' office, stopping once they reached his door. Thomas knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in!" a hoarse voice called, followed by a slight cough.

"Morning Jemmy!" Thomas greeted as he opened the door.

"Oh, Jefferson, good morning, whose that?" James asked as he sat in his office chair, his son John sat in his lap.

"How many times do I gotta tell you to stop acting so formal while we're at work, but this is Philip, he got lost and I'm helping him look for his dad," Thomas stated as he and Philip walked into the others office.

"I saw you circled in mr. Thomas' yearbook and he said that we could come see you!" Philip explained with a wide smile on his face.

"Is that so? well, it's nice to meet you Philip. John, go introduce yourself," James' voice got softer at the last part, directing it towards his son, who, doing as instructed; got down off his father's lap and made his way over to Philip.

"Hi, my name is John, I'm four, do you wanna play?" John smiled, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a handheld gaming system. Philip's eyes practically lit up at the sight of the object.

"Yeah!" Philip beamed. John then sat down on the floor by the side of his fathers desk and switched on the device, Philip sat down next to the other boy and watched him as he picked out a racing game to play. John picked out his character and started playing a track, Philip reacting excitedly to the things taking place on the screen.

"How long have you been looking for his dad?" James questioned Thomas as the other man leaned on the side of his desk.

"Uuh, by now probably about an hour, I always knew having the walls here so similar was never gonna amount to anything good; the only thing he remembers is a picture of an old guy, pink flowers that were on a table, and a water dispenser. Nothing very defining," Thomas stated with slight distaste in his voice, he never liked the way his work place was decorated.

"Sounds like you've got quite the search ahead of you, hopefully you'll find his dad soon though, he's probably on pins and needles trying to find him," James said before coughing a bit.

"Yeah. We should get back to looking, don't wanna keep his dad waiting any longer than we already have, ya know?" Thomas shrugged as he pushed himself off of James' desk 

"Of course, good luck to the both of you," James smiled to the other.

"Common Pip, we gotta keep looking for your dad," Thomas spoke up over the noise of John's game to get Philip's attention, who stood and waved a goodbye to the other boy, John paused his game and said his goodbyes. Philip walked over to Thomas and took his hand as John climbed back into his father's lap.

"It was nice meeting you guys!" Philip chirped.

"You too," John and his father spoke in unison.

"Thomas, one more thing: did you really circle me in your yearbook?" James teased with a slight smirk on his face as Thomas and Philip began to walk out of his office.

"Oh please don't even act like you didn't circle me in yours," Thomas rolled his eyes and waved the other off over his shoulder.

"Fair enough, see you later Thomas," James chuckled.

"see ya," Thomas smiled as he and Philip left his friend's office, closing the door behind them.

"Do you remember what floor your dad's office is on?" Thomas questioned as they began their search again, looking down at Philip.

"I think I remember seeing a sign that said we were on the 3rd floor," Philip recalled, now looking for a sign that said the floor they were on.

"That's just a floor down. Come on, lets get back on the elevator," Thomas instructed, leading Philip to the elevator.

Once the elevator reached the 3rd floor Philip ran out, pulling Thomas along, once again full of hope as he saw the water dispenser he mentioned earlier, now leading Thomas the way he remembers going. Before they had even reached the office door they heard someone yell Philip's name, they both recognised it instantly.

"Daddy!" Philip yelled as he saw Alexander round the corner, immediately the two ran to each other, Alex dropping to his knees and scooping Philip up into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Hamilton?!" Thomas exclaimed, but was ignored by the two who were too busy with reuniting.

"Philip! oh thank god there you are, I told you not to leave my office! you had me worried sick! what happened to your lip?!" Alexander cried as he held his son's face, examining the small cut on his lip.

"I'm fine, daddy, I just tripped," Philip said as tears began to bubble up and roll down his face, Alexander once again pulled Philip into a hug.

"I swear one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack, I was about ready to gather up a whole search party for you! never do anything like that again, do you hear me young man? and don't tell your mother about this, she'll kill me," Alexander scolded as he held his son close. He then took notice to the other man standing there dumbstruck.

"Jefferson? what the hell are you doing here?" Alex immediately became defensive, letting go of Philip and standing.

"Mr. Thomas helped me look for you!" Philip explained after wiping his tears away with a smile on his face.

"Oh he did, did he?" Alexander said bitterly.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. Pip is your son?" Thomas asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is. And don't call him Pip, thats something only decent people can call him," Alexander spat as he moved in front of Philip protectively.

"My god theres more of them, why is there more of them? one Hamilton was already too much," Thomas groaned in annoyance.

"Daddy, don't be mean! mr. Thomas helped me, and he gave me a cookie, and told me about Virginia, and he took care of my lip, and let me meet his friend!" Philip defended Thomas as he pulled on the sleeve of his father's button up shirt. Alexander looked down to his son and let out a defeated sigh.

"Even though you're terrible, thank you for helping my son," Alex grimaced as the words left his mouth.

"And even thought you're terrible, you're welcome," Thomas replied as he flipped his mass of curls.

"Common Pip, lets go back to my office. Sharing the same space as him is making me sick," Alexander said as he took his son's hand and lead him back to his office. Philip turned back to Thomas as he was lead away.

"Bye bye mr. Thomas," Philip waved with his free hand.

"See you, kiddo," Thomas waved back as he heard Alexander click his tongue in annoyance before disappearing into his office.

With that Thomas sighed and turned on his heel, making his way back to his own office. God did he hate his coworker Alexander Hamilton; the stupid stubble he never seemed to be able to grow out, the stupid beauty mark under his right eye, how if he got too angry during one of their fights small tears would find their way into the corners of his eyes, the way his hair would fall into his face when he wasn't paying attention. Wait, what was he thinking about again? oh yeah how much he hated him.


End file.
